Entre Panelas e Panos de Prato
by Kimiz
Summary: Para os Nara e amigos, Temari é mais Nara do que só no sobrenome. Ela se encaixa perfeitamente na família. Uma cena simples sobre o bom e fácil relacionamento entre Temari, os sogros e amigos da família de Shikamaru.


**N/A: **Hey! Essa foi uma cena completamente sem objetivo nenhum. Tudo começou com a primeira frase do Inoichi nessa fic, que apareceu na minha cabeça a uns dias atrás e foi se desenvolvendo a partir daí. Eu só queria fazer uma história bonitinha mostrando o que eu acho que seria o relacionamento entre a Temari, seus sogros e o resto da "família" do Shikamaru. Eu acho que ela ia se encaixar completamente. E notem como eu me esquivo de falar o nome das comidas, eu não sei NA-DA de comida japonesa, só sushi! xD Fazia tempo que eu não escrevia em português e eu fiquei com raiva de mim mesma por isso, então em uma expressão de orgulho da minha língua nacional que é chata, mas é bonita para cacete, eu fiz essa em português. Acho que estava até perdendo o jeito. Achar um título pra isso foi um parto. Digam o que acharam!

**Nota**: Arisa é a filha da Kurenai e do Asuma. Eu não cheguei a descobrir se era um menino mesmo, mas eu acho engraçado botar mais uma mulher problemática na vida do Shikamaru, já que ele parece estar cercado delas. Ela deve ter uns oito ou nove anos aí.

**Entre Panelas e Panos de Prato**

Shikaku entrou na casa, dando um passo para o lado e segurando a porta aberta para seus dois amigos, empurrando-a para fechar sozinha depois que eles passaram. Ele se jogou no sofá e suspirou, contente de estar em casa e longe daquelas reuniões infernais. Seus amigos entraram casa adentro sem cerimônia e ele não se importou nem um pouco. Quase quarenta anos de amizade os dava esse privilégio.

- Querida, estou em casa! – Ele gritou do sofá.

- Bem vindo! – Sua esposa falou de volta da cozinha, e depois acrescentou – Agora levante a bunda desse sofá e venha aqui que nós temos visita!

- Preciso mesmo? – Ele resmungou.

- NARA SHIKAKU! – Yoshino berrou.

- Estou indo, estou indo... – Ele grunhiu, se arrastando para fora do sofá e ficando de pé, fazendo careta ao sentir as juntas estalando. Inoichi entrou na sala com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ei, Shikaku, tem um raio de sol na sua cozinha dizendo que é sua nora.

- Temari? – Ele perguntou surpreso, andando até lá em tempo de pegar Chouza esmagando a loira em um abraço de urso.

- Chouza... Preciso respirar... – Ela falou fininho, sem ar. Ele a largou no mesmo instante. Ela tomou fôlego, mas riu mesmo assim.

- E aí, criança? – Inoichi cumprimentou, levantando seu punho.

- E aí. – Ela respondeu, chocando seu punho com o dele. Ela notou Shikaku à porta e acenou. – Oi, sogro!

- Yo. – Ele cumprimentou simplesmente, caindo na cadeira mais próxima. Yoshino passou correndo com uma tigela de sopa em mãos e deixou-a no centro da mesa. Ela jogou o pano de prato no ombro e sorriu para ele.

- Olá, querido. – Disse docemente, beijando sua bochecha e voltando para o balcão.

- Você está de bom humor. – Ele falou, quase suspeito. Seu sorriso aumentou.

- É porque Temari está aqui, é claro! Ela me fez companhia toda a tarde, foi tão adorável! Devíamos fazer isso mais vezes. – Ela falou excitadamente, segurando os ombros da nora em um meio abraço.

- Não era pra você ter estado na reunião também? – Chouza perguntou à Temari, roubando um cubinho de carne de uma das panelas, levando um tapa de Yoshino no processo.

- Não. Eu cheguei lá, eles me disseram que não era realmente assunto para mim e me mandaram para casa. Então eu pensei, que diabos! Vamos visitar a sogra! – Ela disse dando de ombros.

- Foi gentil de sua parte. – Inoichi comentou aereamente, juntando forças com Chouza para tentar roubar comida, mas Yoshino estava dando uma surra neles.

- É, eu cheguei aqui ela estava em modo cozinha nível 99, então eu ofereci ajuda, mas depois de quase queimar a cozinha tentando fazer chá, eu fui recrutada para o serviço da louça. - ela disse abanando um pano de prato e largando-o no balcão.

- O que também é muito importante e eu estou muito grata. – Yoshino disse explicativamente, como se falando com uma criança.

- Você não cozinha nem pra salvar sua vida, ã? – Inoichi debochou. Ela encolheu os ombros uma vez em sinal de não ligar.

- Oh, esqueci!

Yoshino jogou o pano de prato em cima da mesa e saiu correndo porta a fora, resmungando sobre como tinha deixado o portão do jardim aberto, praguejando e rezando para que nenhum dos cervos tivesse invadido sua preciosa horta. Shikaku ficou com pena do cervo que tivesse tentado. Deixou esse pensamento de lado e se virou para a nora com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Eu achei que era você que cozinhava para os seus irmãos. – Temari abriu um sorriso convencido.

- Ei, se ela soubesse que eu sei cozinhar, ia esperar que eu fizesse isso o tempo todo! – Shikaku sorriu, cúmplice, e levantou a mão. Eles bateram as palmas enquanto Inoichi e Chouza riam. Temari estapeou a mão do último, que estava disfarçadamente se aproximando de uma das bandejas de comida. Ele a puxou para o peito, protegendo-a, com um biquinho.

- Temari-chan! – Ele resmungou.

- Yoshino me deixou no comando, não vai ter nenhum roubo de comida na minha vigia, senhor!

- Awww, eu achei que você era nossa aliada!

- E eu estava achando que nós tínhamos finalmente trazido você para o lado negro! – Inoichi reclamou, balançando a cabeça.

- Desculpe, meninos, por mais que eu goste de vocês, sempre vou ter um pé do lado das damas. Nós, garotas, temos que nos unir. – Ela disse diplomaticamente.

- Shikaku! – Os dois chamaram, virando-se para ele, pedindo ajuda na manha. Ele levantou as mãos.

- Ela não está me enchendo, não estou reclamando! – Ele falou simplesmente.

- Onde está meu querido maridinho, por sinal? – Temari perguntou ironicamente, encostando-se no balcão.

- Ainda na reunião.

- Ainda não terminou? – Ela franziu as sobrancelhas em confusão.

- É. – O sogro disse displicentemente.

- Então por que você está aqui? – Ela cruzou os braços, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Aleguei terceira idade. – Ele falou dando de ombros. – Com toda a porcaria que ela traz, tinha que servir pra alguma coisa. – Temari riu.

- Estou de volta, estou de volta! – Yoshino exclamou, chegando a tempo de prevenir um acidente em uma das panelas. – Temari-chan, eu achei que eu tinha deixado você cuidando da comida! – Ela ralhou sem muita convicção.

- Desculpe, Yoshino! Mas eu impedi Chouza de roubar comida! – Ela ofereceu com um sorriso amarelo.

- Ah, bem, eu acho que isso foi trabalho o suficiente. – A sogra brincou e as duas riram.

- Isso magoou um pouco. – Chouza disse fingindo ofensa. Inoichi bateu em suas costas.

- Mas era esperado, não?

O barulho da porta da frente se abrindo parou a conversa. Logo, vozes encheram o corredor. Um gritinho de felicidade infantil sendo o mais alto. Em pouco tempo, Chouji e Ino entraram na cozinha, seguidos de Shikamaru, carregando Arisa cheia de risadinhas em seus braços.

- Mãe, posso ficar? Ela me seguiu até em casa! – ele brincou, colocando-a no chão. Ela riu ainda mais alto.

- Um marido e um cachorrinho, tudo que uma mulher pode querer na vida. – Temari implicou. Shikamaru fez careta pra ela, andando na sua direção.

- Cala a boca.

- Quanto amor. – ela debochou. Ele se inclinou para beijá-la, mas foi impedido por Arisa se jogando na cintura da kunoichi.

- Oi, Mari-chan! – ela gritou em sua voz fininha de criança.

- Oi, Ari. – Temari disse amavelmente, envolvendo os braços em seus ombros.

- Você ouviu? Mamãe tem uma missão, eu vou ficar com vocês essa semana! - ela disse excitadamente, dando pulinhos no lugar.

- Isso é ótimo, Ari-chan. – Temari riu da empolgação da garotinha.

- E aí você me treina? – ela fez biquinho com olhos pidões.

- Claro.

- Yeeey! – ela jogou as mãos para cima, comemorando, fazendo os adultos rirem.

- Oi, Temari! – Ino cumprimentou, acenando para ela da porta, enquanto Chouji a esmagava em um abraço, exatamente como seu pai tinha feito minutos antes.

- Bem, vocês chegaram bem a tempo, porque eu... Acabei... Aqui. – Yoshino disse, apagando a última chama no fogão.

Ela estalou os dedos para os presentes na casa, e em um segundo tinha todos carregando as bandejas e tigelas para a sala de jantar, Arisa pulando na volta exclamando o tamanho de sua fome e agradecendo pela comida estar pronta, recebendo coros de Chouji e Chouza enquanto Ino revirava os olhos. Shikamaru deixou o prato de salada que a mãe tinha empurrado em suas mãos em cima da mesa, e voltou para perto de Temari, que não tinha se mexido. Ele sorriu levemente, um sorriso que levantava um lado da boca.

- Hey, problema. – cumprimentou carinhosamente, colocando as mãos nos quadris da esposa e gentilmente pressionando-a de encontro ao balcão. Temari inclinou o rosto para cima a tempo de encontrar os lábios do marido, colocando os braços na volta do seu pescoço. Eles se beijaram suavemente por um momento, até que ele envolveu sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto. Ela puxou os braços de volta, repousando as mãos em seu peito quando ele se curvou para aprofundar o beijo. Ela se afastou, sorrindo levemente.

- Hey. – cumprimentou de volta, pressionando os lábios contra os dele rapidamente. Ele abriu um sorriso largo e se inclinou para fazer o mesmo. Ela se inclinou para trás para escapar, cruzando os dedos atrás do pescoço dele para apoio. Ele tentou de novo, e ela fugiu mais uma vez antes que ele conseguisse beijá-la novamente. Ele lançou-lhe um olhar irritado que não era sério, fazendo-a rir.

- Tão difícil. – ele resmungou.

- Sempre. – ela sussurrou de volta, roubando um beijo e deixando-o beijá-la de volta e aprofundá-lo. Ela abraçou seu pescoço, ficando nas pontas dos pés enquanto ele puxava seu corpo, grudando-o ao dele.

Yoshino estava a um passo de entrar na cozinha para pegar o prato de salada que o casal não tinha trazido ainda e apressá-los, quando deu de cara com os dois. Ela sorriu, mordendo o canto da boca para não soltar uma risadinha, e lentamente girou nos calcanhares e voltou para a sala de jantar.

Ela tinha passado toda a adolescência de Shikamaru achando que tinha algo errado com o menino, estava aliviada demais para ligar para o fato de que tinha dois jovens se agarrando na sua cozinha.

- E então? Cadê a salada? – Shikaku perguntou quando a esposa entrou na sala de mãos vazias, parecendo muito satisfeita consigo mesma.

- Você não quer salada. – ela disse em um tom alegre, sentando ao seu lado.

- Na verdade, eu... – ele começou.

- Você não quer salada! – ela vociferou, lançando-lhe um olhar semi-psicótico. Ele se calou, encarando-a por um segundo antes de repetir resignadamente.

- Eu não quero salada. – ela sorriu largamente para o marido.

- Vamos todos comer!

- Você não vai... – Inoichi começou, apontando para a cozinha.

- Vamos comer! – ela o cortou, pegando os hashis.

- Mas o Shikamaru e a Temari... – Chouza tentou.

- Vamos... Comer. – ela disse pausadamente, lançando a todos um olhar malvado. Eles se calaram no mesmo instante. Ino e Chouji trocaram um olhar divertido de quem estava acostumado com essas situações e seguraram o riso, servindo-se da comida. Arisa não entendeu nada, mas estava entretida demais fazendo um desenho no prato com seus vegetais.

Shikaku se inclinou na direção da esposa, sussurrando para ela com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Você sabe o que eles estão fazendo lá, não?

- Querido, se no final de tudo eu ganhar netos, eles podem usar a droga da mesa da cozinha se eles quiserem, que eu não vou ligar.

**N/A: **Eu tenho que dizer que eu adoro o Chouza e o Chouji, eles me parecem aquele tipo de pessoa querida que é realmente amorosa, aqueles que te dão um abraço que quase te quebra em dois, mas tu te sente super amado depois. Eu adoro os dois. Eo Inoichi parece aquele tio cool que usa gírias e consegue não parecer ridículo xD E eu amo Shikaku e Yoshino. Eu adoro Ino-Shika-Chou, as duas gerações. E eu acho que a Yoshino é pirada por um neto, ela faz o tipo que quer um neto desde que o filho saiu da puberdade xD E por sinal, Shikamaru e Temari não estão realmente transando na cozinha, foi só uma pegação de boas vindas xD Aquilo foi só o Shikaku sendo exagerado.

Bem, deixem reviews!


End file.
